


The Dubious Joy of Late-Night TV

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I don't understand who infomercials are directed at," Cas spoke up as Dean sat on the couch next to him. "The people featured in them seem significantly more incompetent than the average human."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I love the way you imply that we're all incompetent, there." Dean smiled to himself. Some things never changed, and thank god for that.</i></p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dubious Joy of Late-Night TV

**Author's Note:**

> Broad prompt interpretation is broad.

Despite knowing, conceptually, that angels didn't sleep, Dean was always a little surprised to find Cas up at odd hours when he woke himself. Surprised, but never ungrateful. It was nice to have someone he didn't feel like he was bothering at 2am.

Tonight, Cas was discovering the dubious joy of late-night TV.

"I don't understand who infomercials are directed at," Cas spoke up as Dean sat on the couch next to him. "The people featured in them seem significantly more incompetent than the average human."

"I love the way you imply that we're all incompetent, there." Dean smiled to himself. Some things never changed, and thank god for that.

"You are much less incompetent than any other human I've met." Cas didn't even bother to look at Dean, too absorbed in the brightly-flashing colours of the sales pitch on the TV.

"Aww, you're so sweet," Dean teased. "You're the least awful angel I've met."

Cas ducked his head for a moment, and while Dean wasn't positive, he thought that maybe he was seeing a blush rising on Cas' cheeks. He could do way better in terms of compliments, but apparently that was enough. That was interesting information, and suddenly a good game of 'let's make Cas squirm' seemed like the best idea in the world.

"Also probably the smartest," Dean tried, not unaware that Cas was proud of his intelligence. Cas sucked his lower lip in response, and now, even in the pale light of the TV, Dean was sure he could see him blushing. "And the nicest. You actually give a crap about people."

Cas nodded minutely, as if to acknowledge that he was listening and simultaneously encourage more.

"I like having you around," Dean added, realising as he said it just how true it was. He paused to watch someone falling off a step ladder on the TV, processing this new thought while he did so.

"I really like apparently being the only person who gets your sense of humour. I like..." Dean took a breath to think about how to phrase what else he liked about Castiel. "I like that we _get_ eachother. I don't think anyone else really got you before, but I think I do."

"I think you do, too," Cas replied softly. "And I like it as well."

"Yeah." Dean nodded to himself. "'m thinking I'd like to kiss you."

"I think you know how much I'd like that," Cas whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Dean leaned over and pressed his lips against Cas', gently and quickly. It was practically chaste, though Dean wasn't so deeply in denial that he was about to pretend that was the intention. "I'm gonna need to take this slow," he explained without withdrawing too far.

"I believe I will need slow, as well." Cas nodded. They both settled back down, sitting closer than they had been before. Dean gave into the tiredness he was beginning to feel and let his head rest on Cas' shoulder to watch a guy drop one end of a sofa on his foot when he tried to move it.

"I guess now I have to be grateful for infomercials." Dean wrinkled his nose.

"I do find them oddly conducive to introspection. Perhaps because they showcase things which are of no value at all, it makes us think about the things we do value."

Dean blinked. "Way too deep for me, man. I'm going back to bed." Dean stood and stretched indulgently. "You can come watch over me if you want," he added, and then walked away before he could find out what Cas' response would be. He'd been brave enough for one evening tonight.


End file.
